


Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep

by Meduseld



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Could be read romantically between them if you want, Gen, Grief/Mourning, He's just a big influence of mine, Inspired by Richard Siken, It's not poetry tho if that scares you, Rage, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Someone tells him Nathan's been hanged.





	Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep

Benjamin Tallmadge can’t remember when he learned how to swim. He’d have had to have been very small, like all the other boys and girls that live by the sea and learn or die. He can’t remember who taught him.

But he can remember the night black color of the currents underwater, the crush of the waves and the riptide. There was something like a cave near the shore and they’d dare each other to dive and hold their breath down there, in something that felt like the rushing blood of the world’s pumping heart. 

He feels that now.

He’s not swimming, he’s not breathing, he is not unharmed. 

It’s like water, the endless depth of feeling he’s drowing in, so vast that it can’t be measured. He can’t know its shape or size only its fathomless pressure. 

He kneels in the dirt floor of a shabby tent and presses his fists to his eyes.

He does not pray.

Ben Tallmadge takes a huge gasping breath and presses his nails to his lips.

 _I’m going to kill them all_ , he thinks. 


End file.
